projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
More Fire! - Alien Isolation Part 8
With flamethrower in hand, Jared burns through Alien Isolation. Synopsis Jared is back playing Aliens Isolation and he is playing with his flamethrower. He sees some bad guys in front of him. He wants to use his flamethrower on them, but decides not to. He throws a noisemaker at them, as he wants to see what happens when the alien finds it. The alien ends up killing the guys and Jared is happy. Jared forgets where he was going though. The alien charges at Jared, but he uses the flamethrower to make it back off. The alien breaks into the next room and glitches away. Jared thinks he's broken the game a little. Jared loads his weapons. He moves through the vents again. Jared finds something else that needs repairing and commends the alien for getting around a lot. Jared likes how the fire animates. Suddenly, an android appears in front of him, and Jared thinks about preparing his weapons, but realizes that androids may only become aggressive when shown a gun. The android turns out to be friendly anyway, but Jared still doesn't trust it. Jared has too much ethanol. The alien stalks him, and they confront each other. Jared gives it a face full of fire, but it doesn't back off straight away, so Jared gives it a face full of fire again, and it leaves. Jared goes back through the vent. He now uses the flamethrower as a torch. The alien follows him out of the vent. He burns the alien again, and unlocks a door. Jared doesn't want to watch the video log, and locks down the room. Jared finds a lot of stuff and tinkers with stuff. Jared finds the android playing around behind him. Jared really likes the hacking system in this game. He sees the alien again and burns its face once more. He finds out that he has to wait for someone. He burns the alien a few more times, and apologizes to it as it wasn't going for him at that point. He struggles to unlock a door. It turns out that this other guy let the alien out, and Jared is still being chased by it. There are angry people around in a room Jared walks into, so he throws a pipe bomb. The alien enters and eats the guy. Jared gets into the elevator and is proud of his progress. He finally makes it to the save point. Jared finds a woman, and the alien walks in. Jared lets the alien kill her. After using his flamethrower on it, the alien attacks Jared, but Jared survives. He wonders whether or not he should feel bad for the woman's death. Jared hides under a desk as the alien walks past him. It goes away, and Jared continues, and almost gets spotted by a security camera. The alien comes back in, and Jared uses his flamethrower at it again. The security cameras are racist against humans, as it only reacts when Jared goes past, but not the alien. Jared gets confused and doesn't know what he's doing and thinks that his viewers will get annoyed by him walking around doing nothing, so he decides to stop and work it out on his own. Category:Alien: Isolation Category:Videos